Beca is drunk
by justherefortheweekend
Summary: Chloe comes home to a drunk Beca. She helps.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this, sorry for any mistakes, you can review if you want, that'd be cool. ENJOY**

* * *

Chloe returned home at the Bella house from the gym. She pulled her keys out of her bag and unlocked the front door. When she enterd the house it was mostly quiet, there was only the sound of mumbling coming from the kitchen way.

Chloe put her gym bag down in the entryway and headed towards the kitchen through the lounge room. She stopped in the lounge room and saw the movie Tangled had been paused on the TV. She also saw some clothes spread around the room. She continued to the kitchen where the mumbling sound was.

She opened the door slightly and peeked in, what she saw was her girlfriend, Beca, sitting on the bench in nothing but her undies with a towel around her hair with her back to her. Chloe stayed at the door and listend to what Beca was saying,

"Dis lil' pig wen' to da marrrket, heheheh, and dis oneee stay home to cook for dindins, and dese ones had roasted pig cause they are piggy versions of cannibals, HA, annnd dis one din' have none cause you are a vegetable HAHA iiiim sooo funnyyyy"

"Beca, babe, what are you doing?" Beca turned her head and saw chloe, the look on her face was one a kindergartner would have if you found them doing something they weren't allowed to. Then it turned into a massive grin "Chlooooeee, i was tolded by the others to stay heeerre, well, hehehe, not heeere, but in therre, on the couuuch, but i moved, hehehe" Beca put her hands over her mouth while she was giggling.

"Beca, how many drinks have you had?" Chloe said while walking over to Beca "and why are you almost fully naked"

"Oooh, well, i don remember how many, maybe dis' much?" Beca said, putting her arms out as wide as she could

"Beca, thats not how you show someone how many you've had, have you had more than ten?" Chloe said, like she was talking to a kid, holding up ten fingers.

"Amy gave me a lot of drinks, she say i woul be A Okay heheheh" Beca said while leaning in and hugging Chloe

"God dammit Amy" Chloe said, leaning her head back "Okayyy, where are your clothes and why are they off" Chloe carefully picked Beca off of the bench and helped her to her feet.

"I take em off cause i wen to shower, theeen i...i, ooh, they in herreee" Beca said, pulling Chloe by the hand into the lounge room. Chloe started grabbing Beca's clothes, while Beca took a seat on the couch.

"Okay, here come on, put the clothes on" Chloe placed the pile on the couch next to Beca. Beca sprung up and started running around the house "I WILL IF YOU CAN CATCH MEEEE" "BECA, NO. NO GAMES, GET YOUR TINY ASS DOWN HERE" Beca could be heard giggling all around the house, Chloe giving up, decided to go chase after her girlfriend.

She finally got ahold of Beca about ten minutes later. For someone so short and drunk out of her mind, she was swift on her feet. She brought beca down to the couch again and opted for just dressing her herself. Once done, Beca seemed tired, so she tapped on her lap, Beca layed her head down on it, sucking her thumb like a baby, Chloe just rolled her eyes.

"Babe, why were you watching Tangled" Chloe said softly while stroking Beca's side, she would stroke her hair but she still had the towel around it. "Stacie put it in forr me while dey wen fooo shop's"

"Okayyy, to me it sound's like they were purposely getting you drunk, they will probably be home soon, so lets get you up to bed maybe?" "Nooo i wanna pet Bella firrrs". Bella was the golden retriever that the Bellas somehow convinced the dean to get for the group 'for protection if there was a robber' a year ago. The name Bella was an easy choice to have for her, she is loved by everyone in the Bella house and is cared for maybe just a bit to much, because she is a load over weight.

"Fine, only for a minute though" Chloe called Bella over, but when she reached Chloe, Chloe just stared down at Beca "Care to explain Becs?" Beca looked at Bella and started giggling "she needed some eyebrowws so i drew some on for herrr hehehhe"

"Right, okay, im just going to take you up to bed now so you can sleep off some of this alcohol and stop ruining stuff" Chloe picked her light weighted girlfriend up and carried her upstairs to there shared bedroom. She gently layed her down on Beca's bed "here, take this towel off, it will be more comfortable" Beca gave her a worried look "Nooo leave it leave it" Chloe didn't give in to her girlfriends protests and took it off anyway, her mouth dropped open straight away at the sight.

"WHY IS YOUR HAIR BLONDE BECA" Chloe squealed in a upset tone "I wanted to look like Rapunzel, cause i thought you might like meee more" Beca said looking down, while tears flooded her eyes "Becs, you dont need to change yourself for me, you are perfect just the way you were, and this dosnt mean i dont like it, it looks beautiful, but you didn't need to change" "i sorry, i sleep now then i get a cookie, Amy said so" Beca snuggled into her pillows and closed her eyes, Chloe kissed Beca's forehead and snuggled into her side, wrapping her arms around her girlfriends little waist. Chloe was going to kill Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews on the last one! some of you wanted another chapter, so here you are, it might not be as good as the first one, but i hope you like it? it would be awesome if you reviewed this one for me please (not forcing you, just wanna know if i'm doing good at this stuff)? if you guys want you should also follow me on Tumblr - certainsheepstudent - (i didn't choose the name but i'm sticking to it) i just post random stuff there, you could like, send me prompts i guess, idk, i'm not good at this stuff. but ENJOY :)

* * *

It is easy to say the morning after Beca was drunk out of her mind was pretty much close to hell in the Bella house, Chloe had yelled at Amy mostly, for getting Beca drunk. Amy had just shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Beca had dealt with the consequences of waking up with the biggest hangover she's ever had, and also seeing her blonde hair in the mirror, which she didn't agree on. She dyed it back to brown as soon as Chloe came back with some from the shops.

Chloe asked the Bella's why they wanted Beca drunk, they told her that, when she was at the gym for like five hours, they all were talking, all with their beers, when they came to the topic of Beca and Chloe, and how their relationship was going, Fat Amy had said something on the lines of 'Chloe would literally help you in any circumstance' and Beca hadn't agreed, so they made a bet, if Beca got drunk and Chloe helped her in her drunken state, that Beca would play drinking games with them in the future (lame, I know) but if Beca won, the Bella's couldn't force her to watch movies with them (they're pretty lame with what they would want)

So here they all are, a week after the 'incident', playing drinking games. Everyone is pretty tipsy, but not fully out of it yet.

"Okay my little ones, in a circle, we're going to play never have I ever, cause I know how much you love it" Amy said, sitting on the floor with her bottle of whatever green shit makes you drunk.

Everyone sat in a circle, Beca next to Chloe. They all had their drinks in their lap or beside them and held up ten fingers.

"I will start, never have I ever smoked weed, I know it may seem like it, but I'm not into that kind of stuff" Amy said, kicking the game off. Lily was the only one to put a finger down, but no one questioned it.

"Me next, never have I ever skipped school. Cause I need to keep up these good grades" Stacie said. Pretty much all the Bella's put a finger down.

"I will go now, never have I ever used a sex toy on someone" Chloe said, looking mischievously at Beca and winking, Beca blushed furiously.

"Short ass, I think ginger here is hinting something to you" Amy said, with the rest of the Bella's laughing at what she pointed out

Stacie was the only one to put a finger down, no one was too surprised though, they would have been surprised if she didn't put a finger down.

"Oh yeah, well, never have I ever been on the bottom, cause I'm the dominant one here" Beca said, trying to embarrass her girlfriend, and not succeeding. You could tell Beca was almost out of her mind, she usually tries to one up someone just when she's about to slip out of her mind.

"You have so been on the bottom you big liar, you were last night, and every other night" Chloe said, giggling at her girlfriends face turn into a frown.

And there was the slip to out of her mind. "I don't wanna play anymore" Beca said in a kid voice, taking her beer and moving to the couch.

All the Bella's made an "awwww" kind of sound, not in 'she's cute' but in like a 'what a party pooper' tone.

"Beca, babe, come back here" Chloe said softly, still sitting with the rest of the Bella's, who were listening intently.

"No, you always pick on me" Beca said, still with her back to the rest of the girls, you could hear her drunken crying. She was crying in the way a kid would if you took away there toy or something for them throwing it.

"Becaaa, come on" Chloe was moving over to Beca now, squatting down in front of her "don't be a cry baby" she started wiping away some of her tears

"I'm nooot. You're just always mean to meee" Beca said, trying to push Chloe away from her and burying her face into the couch cushion, she was in an awkward position.

Chloe stood up and straddled Beca's thighs, pulling Beca's head up and resting her arms on her shoulders "Oh yeah, how am I always mean to you bub?" "Cause' you are always picking on me in front of everyone, they can't know I'm a bottom, because that will ruin my reputation of being a bad ass"

Chloe looked over at the other girls with a cheeky grin on her face, they were still listening pretty closely, well it seemed like they were, everyone was pretty drunk and it was a bit hard to tell what was fully going on.

"Well then, maybe tonight I will let you be top, how's that sound" Chloe was no doubt a horny drunk. When she was sober, she was still pretty horny but she got worse with the alcohol.

"Yeah?" Beca said, looking into Chloe's eyes. "Mhmm" Chloe started to grind a bit on Beca's lap.

"Gooo, move, guys, come on, leave now before you see the sins that are going to happen on that very couch, its kangaroo mating season, and them two are kicking it off" Fat Amy started ordering everybody out of the lounge room.

Chloe and Beca were fully making out of the couch when Beca pulled away and said quietly "but I like to be bottom, but you can't tell"

"I know you do babe, that's why I said maybe" They wasted no time stripping off and getting into action. They did in fact sin many times on that couch, like Amy predicted. And unfortunately, Amy woke up and saw the two sinners butt naked in the morning on the couch the next day.

Payback is a sucker, isn't it?


End file.
